moriah_landfandomcom-20200213-history
Mind a Love
'''Mind A Love '''is a song by Momo Hibiki and it a opening theme song to Lovely☆Sweets Pretty Cure! Lyrics |-|English= OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! (OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!) LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA! MIND! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA! MIND! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! (LALALLALA MIND A LOVE!) LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA! MIND! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA! MIND! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! (LALALLALA MIND A LOVE!) You know you have been a part Of my life for so long now And I could not help but cry On the day that you left me I've spent my summer wai-ting Wai-ting for a new love Then sudd-en-ly...I found some-one And they flew up to the sky And swept me off my feet LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA! MIND! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA! MIND! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! I have been waiting for the right time LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA! MIND! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA! MIND! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! To say to you "I love you" LALALLALA MIND A LOVE! We took a ride in the sky And I saw the fluff-y clouds And then I saw the bright sun Sett-ing over the hor-i-zon And then some-time that special night We are sitt-ing under the starr-y sky And then I could not hold back And then I blurt-ed out the three words, "I love you." LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA! MIND! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA! MIND! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! I have been waiting at the right place LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA! MIND! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA! MIND! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! To let you know how I feel LALALLALA MIND A LOVE! That simple thought in my mind It said, "You did a good job" Now we are together right now Because my secret was revealed to you LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA! MIND! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA! MIND! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! We love each other no matter what LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA! MIND! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA! MIND! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! That special person in your heart Is me and I know that I will mind... LALALLALA MIND A LOVE! |-|Japanese= OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH！ （OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH！） LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA！マインド！ A！ LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE！ LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA！マインド！ A！ LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE！ （LALALLALA MIND A LOVE！） LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA！マインド！ A！ LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE！ LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA！マインド！ A！ LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE！ （LALALLALA MIND A LOVE！） あなたは自分が一部であったことを知っています 長い間私の人生の 泣かざるを得なかった あなたが私を去った日 夏休みを過ごしました 新しい恋のためにワイティング それから、突然…私は誰かを見つけました そして彼らは空まで飛んだ そして私を足から追い払った LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA！マインド！ A！ LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE！ LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA！マインド！ A！ LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE！ 私は適切な時間を待っていました LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA！マインド！ A！ LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE！ LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA！マインド！ A！ LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE！ あなたに「愛しています」と言うために LALALLALA MIND A LOVE！ 空に乗って ふわふわした雲が見えました そして、明るい太陽を見ました hor-i-zonの設定 そしていつか特別な夜 私たちは星空の下に座っています そして、我慢できませんでした それからぼんやりした 「愛しています」という3つの言葉。 LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA！マインド！ A！ LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE！ LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA！マインド！ A！ LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE！ 私は正しい場所で待っていました LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA！マインド！ A！ LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE！ LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA！マインド！ A！ LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE！ 私の気持ちを教えて LALALLALA MIND A LOVE！ 私の心の中のその単純な考え 「お疲れ様でした」 今、私たちは今一緒です 私の秘密があなたに明らかにされたから LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA！マインド！ A！ LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE！ LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA！マインド！ A！ LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE！ どんなに愛し合っている LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA！マインド！ A！ LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE！ LALALALALA MIND A LOVE LALALALA！マインド！ A！ LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE！ あなたの心の中の特別な人 私と私は気にすることを知っています... LALALLALA MIND A LOVE！ |-|Romanji= OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! (OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! ) LALALALALA maindo A LOVE LALALALA! Maindo! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! < Br/ > LALALALALA maindo A LOVE LALALALA! Maindo! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! (LALALLALA maindo A LOVE! ) < Br/ > LALALALALA maindo A LOVE LALALALA! Maindo! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! < Br/ > LALALALALA maindo A LOVE LALALALA! Maindo! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! (LALALLALA maindo A LOVE! ) Anata wa jibun ga ichibudeatta koto o shitte imasu < br > nagaiai watashinojinsei no < br > nakazaru o enakatta < br > anata ga watashi o satta hi < br > natsuyasumi o sugoshimashita < br > atarashī koi no tame ni waitingu < br > sorekara, totsuzen… watashi wa dare ka o mitsukemashita < br > soshite karera wa sora made tonda < br > soshite watashi o ashi kara oiharatta < br > LALALALALA maindo A LOVE LALALALA! Maindo! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! < Br > LALALALALA maindo A LOVE LALALALA! Maindo! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! < Br > watashi wa tekisetsuna jikan o matte imashita LALALALALA maindo A LOVE LALALALA! Maindo! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! < Br > LALALALALA maindo A LOVE LALALALA! Maindo! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! < Br > anata ni `aishiteimasu' to iu tame ni LALALLALA maindo A LOVE! Sora ni notte < br > fuwafuwa shita kumo ga miemashita < br > soshite, akarui taiyō o mimashita < br > hor - i - zon no settei soshite itsuka tokubetsuna yoru < br > watashitachiha hoshizora no shita ni suwatte imasu < br > soshite, gaman dekimasendeshita < br > sorekara bon'yari shita < br > `aishiteimasu' to iu 3ttsu no kotoba. LALALALALA maindo A LOVE LALALALA! Maindo! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! < Br > LALALALALA maindo A LOVE LALALALA! Maindo! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! < Br > watashi wa tadashī basho de matte imashita LALALALALA maindo A LOVE LALALALA! Maindo! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! < Br > LALALALALA maindo A LOVE LALALALA! Maindo! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! < Br > watashi no kimochi o oshiete LALALLALA maindo A LOVE! Watashi no kokoronouchi no sono tanjun'na kangae < br > `otsukaresamadeshita'< br > ima, watashitachiha ima isshodesu < br > watashinohimitsu ga anata ni akiraka ni sa retakara LALALALALA maindo A LOVE LALALALA! Maindo! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! < Br > LALALALALA maindo A LOVE LALALALA! Maindo! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! < Br > don'nani aishiatte iru LALALALALA maindo A LOVE LALALALA! Maindo! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! < Br > LALALALALA maindo A LOVE LALALALA! Maindo! A! LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! < Br > anata no kokoronouchi no tokubetsuna hito < br > watashi to watashi wa ki ni suru koto o shitte imasu... LALALLALA maindo A LOVE! Category:Songs Category:Momo Hibiki Category:Momo Hibiki's songs Category:Love songs